


I'm not doing that again

by LetUsDoThisAgain



Series: Fictober prompts [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, they are in love lets be real, they are soft as they can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetUsDoThisAgain/pseuds/LetUsDoThisAgain
Summary: Andrew says those words guys come on...
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Fictober prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949575
Kudos: 87





	I'm not doing that again

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I got busy with school so like. An entire week of prompts got skipped and this was actually yesterday's but I'm just having fun you know... day 8 of https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20 's fictober :)

Neil laid back against the roof, stretching his arms out back behind his head. Andrew sat behind him, smoke settling around the two in a curtain as they let the silence fill the space. It was Andrew’s last day; he’d passed his finals and signed onto a professional team.

Neil would be alone now.

Not completely alone, and not now. They still had the entire summer together, but the end was crawling closer every day, threatening to take Andrew from his hands. It was almost suffocating sometimes, most of his family had moved on, and with this year it will take all he had left.

Neil studied Andrew’s profile, the blankness of his eyes that always clued into him hiding something. Masking his emotions. Neil wanted to grab his jaw, angle it towards his and somehow get the answer from him. 

Maybe if he held on hard and long enough, he wouldn’t need to leave.

But he wouldn’t.

What was he hiding this time? Why did he need to hide?

Neil knew why, but it wasn’t something he enjoyed thinking about.

“Staring,” Andrew said, stubbing out his cigarette and flicking it over the roof and turning his attention to Neil. His feet dangled over the edge of the roof while he faced Neil.

Neil frowned, “I told you to stop doing that, you’re going to hit someone eventually you know.”

Andrew just scoffed; he could care less obviously. At this point it had just become habit for Neil to nag him about it. 

“Yes or no?” 

“It’s always yes, Drew.” Neil would say it as many times as he needed.

“Until it’s a no,” Andrew repeated back before leaning in for a quick kiss. It was only seconds until he pulled away though, his eyes remaining hard.

His eyebrows were tight ever so slightly, a wrinkle forming in between them, and Neil just didn’t know why. They looked each other in the eye, Neil silently asking what was wrong. Andrew was unrelenting though.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“You’re a pipe dream and a rabbit I should have let run when I had the chance, but now you’re here. And I’m stuck with you.”

Andrew stops there, his mouth opening and closing. His eye twitched, and his mouth turned down into almost a frown. He was frustrated. With a slow exhale, he let it out.

“And I can’t help but love you, junkie.”

Neil’s mouth dropped, “Oh.” Shock filled him, every inch of his body tingling at the implications.

“I’m not doing that again.” Andrew feels the need to point out.

“I know.”

And Neil did. Neil knew how much effort it had to be for Andrew to do that. Honestly, knowing all the healing Andrew had to overcome to be able to tell this, tonight, is breathtaking. Once was all Neil needed.

A smile spread across Neil’s face, he tried to hold it back, but it grew on its own, and he reached for Andrew’s hand.

“I love you too, you know” Neil said, almost teasing, bumping his shoulder against Andrew’s. His smirk playing at his lips.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, pushing his shoulder away, but Andrew didn’t seem to angry. His eyebrows had softened, and there was a tug playing at the corner of his lips too.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked.

“Yes,” and Andrew leaned in.


End file.
